


02:21

by dahlsen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlsen/pseuds/dahlsen
Summary: He had been approached by a few guys in the last hours but had sent them all away before he even looked at them. Isak was not interested in guys (okay, yes he was, just not today), he was interested in getting himself drunk enough to forget everything.What if instead of Eskild it's Even who finds Isak at a gay bar at 2 AM?





	1. Chapter 1

Isak's dad had left a few weeks back. It hadn't been a particularly bad day for his mom, just one of the not good ones, but it was the day his dad decided he just couldn't do it any more. There had been usual shouting, doors banging and then... silence. The bad kind, the kind of silence that you could feel in every cell of your being. 

Isak had found this little sister when the shouting had started and together they hid under the blankets in his bed, the way they always did when things got bad. They never talked, Isak just held her and played with her hair. They breathed in and out in sync. 

It have been quiet for half an hour or so and Isak was just about to go out and see if the worst had passed when the door to his room opened. Light flooded in to the dark bedroom and his dad appeared in the doorway. Not one word was uttered, their dad just took the five steps up to Isak's bed, took Lea's hand in his and turned around and walked out. Lea looked back and met Isak's eyes, asking without words what was happening. Seconds later, Isak could hear the front door close.

Since his dad walked out, his mom hadn't left the bed. Isak had tried to get her to talk but to no use, his mom no longer spoke to him. At night he could hear her talk to someone he couldn't see. Sometimes she spoke softly, sometimes in anger. Isak left food on the nightstand by her bed before going to school in the mornings, some days she ate it but most days she didn't. He had tried to take care of her, he really had. But if not even is dad had managed, how was he supposed to? 

Isak just couldn't stay in the house any longer. After leaving school this afternoon he had walked around the park for hours before deciding he had to come up with a plan. And that was why he now found himself alone at a gay bar swinging back one cheep beer after another.

He had been approached by a few guys in the last hours but had sent them all away before he even looked at them. Isak was not interested in guys (okay, yes he was, just not today), he was interested in getting himself drunk enough to forget everything. He just wanted to be happy and care free.

Isak felt someone sit down beside him at the bar and was just about to ask the person to fuck off when the mystery man spoke. Isak felt himself shudder at the sound of the deep yet soft voice. Without thinking he turned his head to look at the person who had dared to speak to him and instantly regretted it. The person, maybe two or three years older than Isak himself, was tall, with blond windswept hair (that he probably spent a good amount of time on) and smiling like the god damn sun. Isak felt his mouth go dry, the boy was absolutely gorgeous. From the raised eyebrow he was giving him the boy was probably expecting an answer to the question that Isak never registered. The smiling boy laughed and Isak felt his world stop just to start spinning at an alarmingly fast pace. He didn't thing he was that drunk already. 

"I was asking you how the beer's tasting?" The smiling blond asked again, still one eyebrow raised.

Isak stared, trying, and failing, to form a sentence. "Cheep," he said, mentally kicking himself for the stupid answer. 

"Well, good enough then," another smile. "I'll buy you another one if you tell me your name?" Was the boy flirting with him? Isak didn't hesitate before he spoke this time.

"Isak," he watched him order two more beers, placing one in front of Isak while holding his gaze. Isak felt himself blush and quickly looked down. He took the last sip form the previous glass and pushed it to the side. Just as he was about to take a drink from his new beer a thought crossed his mind. "Are you... you aren't expecting me to do anything for you, right? For the beer?" The answer came fast. 

"No, no of course not!" The smile disappeared from the boys face and he looked almost offended. Isak felt stupid for even asking. 

They were quite for a few minutes, it felt like hours to Isak, sipping their beers. Isak tried desperately to think about something to say. Never during the hours he'd spent at the bar had he felt the need to talk to anyone, but now, with this tall blonde beside him he wanted nothing more than to talk. About anything really. "Sooo... I didn't get your name?" Isak said when he couldn't think of anything else.

The boy beside him smirked, as if Isak speaking first was a victory. "I didn't tell you my name. But now that you'r asking.." another one of those smiles that made the sun look weak. "I'm Even," Isak took the hand Even reached forward and shook it. Even's cool, soft skin and firm shake made Isak feel embarrassed about his slightly clammy hand. Even didn't seem to notice however. 

"So, now that you seem to have decided that I'm not a creep, can I ask what someone clearly under 18 is doing alone at a gay bar this late?" Even's voice was both curios and filled with concern. 

"Why would I be under 18?" Isak asked meeting Even's eyes. Even just raised his eyebrows at him again and Isak looked away. What was with this guy and his eyebrows? Isak debated with himself for a moment before deciding that, fuck it, he might as well talk to someone. Why not this hot blond that for some reason seemed to want to know. Couldn't hurt, right? He took a deep breath. "My dad walked out on my mom a few weeks ago. Took my younger sister with him. He hasn't tried to talk to me, like, at all since," Isak said as he stared down into his almost empty beer glass.

"That's shitty." 

"Yeah. I just can't live with my mom any longer. It's not working," Isak looked up and met Even's blue eyes again. There was sympathy but there was no pity in them. A sigh of relief left Isak. 

"If you don't mind me asking..." Even kept looking at him. "Why isn't it working, living with your mom?" 

Isak hesitated for a moment, staring at his hands and trying to think of what lie to tell this time. But, for some reason, as he again met Even's eyes he decided to tell him the truth. For som reason it looked as if this boy, who he had just met in a bar, might actually understand. "She... she has some kind of mental health problem. I'm not sure what, but she's depressed, she sleeps a lot and sometimes she talks to herself. I don't know if she hears voices or sees things but... I think sometimes she might," Isak trailed off. He realized how good it felt to say it all out loud. To have someone listen to him without having to fear judgement. Isak took the last sip of beer form his glass. They were quiet for a few minutes. As Isak looked back at Even he saw him deep in thought, playing with the water the glass have left at the counter. 

"So where are you gonna stay tonight? I mean if you are not going home? At a friend's?" Even spoke, continuing to paint with his finger in the water. As he heard Isak sigh he looked up and met his eyes. Isak opened his mouth to lie about some friend somewhere with who he could stay but closed his mouth again. He shrugged. "No friend to stay with?" Even asked. Isak shook his head, not meeting Even's eyes. 

"None of my friends know about it. My dad leaving, mom being sick..." Isak didn't want to meet Even's eyes, even though he felt them on him. There was no pity before, but now, now there was bound to be. Isak felt the warmth of Evens hand before it even touched him. His entire body tensed up but as soon as he felt Even wrap his hand around his forearm, squeezing lightly, his body relaxed again. Isak once again met Evens warm eyes. No pity. The hand left again and Isak realized he missed Even's touch.

"Then you are gonna come with me tonight. I can't let you wander off alone, with no place to go. Not after what you have told me. You can sleep on my couch, I have an extra pillow and blanket. And tomorrow we are gonna have breakfast together and I'm gonna help you make a plan. If you let me," Even said no trace of uncertainty in his voice. 

Isak just stared at him but when Even stood up and took a step towards the door he followed the taller boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some positive feedback I've decided continue this story. There will be three parts, I have the last part drawn up but not written yet. 
> 
> Might as well add that english is my second language and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, there has been a couple of years since I actually wrote anything in english...

Isak wakes to muffled sounds coming from somewhere close by. It's the sound of a coffee maker puttering and a radio playing soft music, accompanied by someone humming along. The smell of coffee and scrambled eggs reaches him and he can't help the small smile forming on this lips. It's been so long since he smiled genuinely, not because someone expected him to but because he couldn't help it. 

It takes a full minute until the memories of yesterday come crashing in. The bar, the beer, there might have been shots before all the beer, guys flirting, the feeling of wanting to forget everything, Isak telling a stranger things he's never told anyone. Shit. The stranger. Even. Tall, blond, blue eyes, ridiculous eyebrows. Absolutely gorgeous. 

The memory of following Even home last night, Even talking about this and that on the way to the apartment. Three flights of stairs and a door opening. Even sensing the apprehension in Isak, his face exposing everything that rushes through his brain, as Isak steps into the hall. 

"We're just gonna sleep Isak, nothing else. You don't have to worry," Even says with a comforting smile. He fetches a towel, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and shows Isak to the bathroom. When Isak steps into the living room a bit later Even has made a temporary bed on the couch. As Isak falls into the blankets he realizes how tired he is, falling asleep in seconds, but not without seeing Even's soft smile and lingering gaze.

As Isak thinks back at the previous night he feels a pang of anxiety hit him. How could he have been so gullible, so stupid? Going home with someone he'd just met at a bar, not knowing anything about the person? What if Even had been a murderer? Or a rapist? Or what if he had drugged him or... Just as the anxiety starts to form into a full blown anxiety attack, Isak's body trembling and his breathing speeding up as he starts to lose control, he looks up to see Even coming through the door from the kitchen. 

Even meets Isak's eyes and sees the panic in them and right away he crosses the distance in between them and drops to his knees on the living room floor by the couch. "Isak. Isak, look at me," he says with a resolute voice. Isak meets his eyes and trusts him right away again, which only makes Isak's panicking brain scream more at him. You don't know this person! Why are you trusting him?? 

"Isak, you're having a panic attack, you have to get your breathing under control. Breath with me, ok?" Isak tries to match Even's slow, steady breaths but struggles. Even takes Isak's right hand and puts it in the middle of his chest, Even's hand stays on top on Isak's. Isak can feel the rhythm of the other boy's breathing and slowly starts to gain control back over his own. Their eyes stay connected and Isak can't look away, blue eyes locking his in. 

"Feeling better?" Even asks after a while. Isak nods, not trusting his voice just yet. "Have you had them before?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. But it's been a while now.." Isak trails of. Their eyes still locked on each other. 

Even nods with a small smile. "Me too. You ready for breakfast now?" Isak smiles back and nods taking the hand Even offers and is pulled up from the couch. He wonders if Even also notices the spark when their hands connect? If so, he hides it well. Isak follows Even to the kitchen, wishing their hands was still connected. Why can't he get Even out of his head?

The kitchen is small, with a large window, a couple of plants sitting on the counter, a table and two chairs of different colors and models. It's homey and has a warm feeling. Even gives him two aspirins and a glass of water, Isak downs them right away already feeling his headache start to go away. Then he's handed a plate of scrambled eggs and cup of coffee. "Cream or sugar?" 

Isak shakes his head. "No. No, I like coffee, no need to destroy it with anything else." Even gives a warm laugh and smiles one of those smiles that almost makes his eyes disappear, making the sun look weak in comparison. 

Isak follows Even out of the kitchen thinking they are going to sit down on the couch again but Even passes the living room and continues into the only room Isak hasn't been into yet. Even's bedroom. Isak feels his heart speed up just at the thought. Even sits down at the deep windowsill, gesturing to Isak to sit opposite of him. Putting his plate down beside him Isak takes a look around the room. Light walls, a bookcase full of movie cases, a wardrobe - the doors filled with small sketches, a guitar in the corner, the window they are sitting in has yellow curtains and a king sized bed. Before Isak is able to stop himself a flash of Isak and Even waking up next to each other in the bed, Even's arms around Isak, passes through his mind. Isak curses under his breath. Why does his brain keep sending him images like that? Even simply took in a wasted boy he found in a bar at 2 am, it was a gesture of kindness noting else.

Even catches him looking at the bed. "Seeing anything you like?" He says with a cocky smile and a flick of his eyebrows. Isak blushes a deep red. 

"What.. No. I mean.. No." Isak's blush deepening. "Just.. do you play?" Isak gestures towards the guitar, trying to change the subject. Or his blush will never go away. 

"Every now and then. I'm not very good but it's fun," Even says taking a bite of his eggs. "You were pretty wasted last night, any blackouts?"

Isak thinks for a second, "No, I think I remember everything."

"So, you remember that you tried to kiss me goodnight?" Even says with a serious face. Isak almost chokes on this coffee, coughing and blushing profusely. 

Staring at Even, opening and closing his mouth trying to form words. "I did?!" Even just stares back at him before a twitch in the corner of his mouth gives him away. "No, I did not! Did I?!"

"No, you did not. But that blush tells me you wouldn't have complained if there had been a goodnight kiss." Even says smiling and flicking his brows. 

"Idiot," Isak mumbles and Even just laughs more. Green and blue eyes meet again. It feels so intimate that Isak has to smile and look out the window and take a sip of his coffee. This damn boy, his going to be the death of Isak. 

"If we try to get back to a serious note though," Even says. "What are you gonna do now? Where are you gonna live? What are you gonna do about your mom?"

"I have no idea about what's gonna happen with mom.. She can't really take care of her self right now, but I can't take care of her either. I really tried, but..." Isak trails of, deep in thought. "I mean, she doesn't think she's sick so she probably won't accept any help from anyone who isn't family. And I mean, right now there is only me. Maybe I have go back. Take care of her."

Even meets his eyes. "If taking care of your mother makes you into the mess of a kid I met yesterday I don't know if that's good for you, you know? Is it worth it?" 

Isak gets where Even I coming from. The same thoughts are echoing inside his own head. Is taking care of his mom worth breaking himself? One part of him says yes, absolutely, she is his mom, the person who carried him for nine months and raised him. She wasn't always the person she has become now. Another part of him tells him no. That part started out small but have grown bigger over the past weeks. Isak sighs heavily and focuses on the branches swaying in the wind outside the window.

"Maybe you need to call your dad," Even speaks again. "I know you are pissed at him, and I get it, but you can't go back to living alone with you mom. Maybe you and your dad can come up with a solution together." 

Isak slowly nods his head. If his dad isn't going to call him, maybe he needs to be the bigger person here and just call him. Give him a pice of his mind and demand that he helps Isak with his mom. 

"So what about somewhere to stay?" Even asks. Before Isak's even has the chance to open his mouth Even continues. "I mean, you can stay here for a couple of nights if it helps. It's totally okay. Living alone can be kinda boring anyway.."

Isak smiles. Does Even really want Isak to stay, or does Isak only imagine it because he himself really want to stay?

"I only have the couch to offer, if you don't wanna share the bed with me?" Even smirks, his eyebrows doing their thing again. Isak feels himself blush for the hundredth time today.

"The couch is fine, thanks," he mumbles. His eyes meeting Even's smiling ones.

Time stands still and flies by at the same time. Isak feels like he has entered a parallel universe. A parallel universe where Isak Valtersen has fewer problems and a future that might just be a little bit brighter. A parallel universe where Isak Valtersen sits in a window with yellow curtains and drinks coffee with a gorgeous boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter you guys! Took me a bit longer than I would have wished to finish this chapter. Depression, uni and work is a bitch. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! Means a lot!

It had been almost two weeks since Even had offered Isak to stay at his place for a few nights. They had fallen into an easy routine, comfortable in each other's company. In the mornings they had breakfast together, then Isak left for school, in the late afternoons he returned. Even worked at a coffee shop near by. When he returned home he would smell of coffee and some days he would bring pastries with him home for Isak to taste. Isak found himself missing Even when he worked late nights. 

Even hadn't said anything about Isak over staying his welcome and Isak was not going to bring it up unless Even did. Isak couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be than the small apartment filled with little things that were so very much Even.

Isak had learnt a lot about Even. He had graduated last year from Elvebakken. Even had moved out from his parents' a month after graduating, buying his small apartment for money he had inherited from his grandfather, who apparently had been filthy rich. Even sketched a lot and he had small sketch pads strewn all over the apartment. Isak couldn't really get a grip on Even's taste in music, he listened to both Nas and Gabrielle and everything in between. He wanted to become a movie director and was planning on going to film school but had chosen to work for a while before going back to school. When Isak had asked why, Even had explained that to become a good director he needed life experience. The answer came fast and sounder a bit rehearsed, and Isak had a feeling there might be another reason to why Even wasn't at university yet. But if Even didn't want to talk about it, Isak wouldn't push him. 

Even's favorite movies were all epic love stories. He could talk for hours about what different scenes really meant, beyond the surface. Isak loved to watch him do it, but that was something he would never admit to anyone. When Isak confessed to not have seen any of Even's favorite movies, Even took it upon himself to give Isak a proper education in what Even considered to be important classics. Isak complained at first, but soon found himself looking forward to their movie nights. 

Four nights ago they watched Romeo + Juliet. When the movie ended they stayed on the couch. Even snuck his feet under the blanket covering Isak's legs and their feet touched ever so lightly. Isak felt his pulse racing and his hands trembling slightly from the feeling, he hid them under the blanket so that Even wouldn't see. He felt Even watch him, but Isak didn't dare to look up, he knew he would blush and then Even would know how much that simple touch was affecting him. 

Three nights ago Isak sat at the kitchen table trying to study. He had a biology test in the morning and he needed to get a top mark. The table was filled with textbooks, papers and notebooks. Isak rested his head in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take in as much of what he was reading as possible. When Even sat down opposite him he let out a small yelp. "Shit, I didn't hear you!"

Even smiled and flicked his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying. It's this thing you have to do when you're in school. Or maybe you never tried it?" Even rolled his eyes. "I have a biology test in the morning," Isak continued. 

"Cramming last minute I see," Even said as he picked up a notebook from the mess on the table. Isak went back to his textbook. He'd read two and a half pages, almost being able to focus despite Even sitting opposite him, when he felt Even's foot against his. After days of Even flirting and touching him more and more boldly and Isak being to shy to flirt back, he'd finally had enough. Two can play this game he'd thought as he licked his lips and looked up at an innocent looking Even, still focused on the notebook. He moved his foot over Even's and ran it just an inch up the other boys ankle. Even's eyes shot up and met Isak's. His eyes were full of surprise and a gentle fondness, but also with something else, something Isak couldn't quite read, and a small smile ghosted over his face. 

"Let me quiz you," Even said as he took the textbook from Isak, their fingers brushing and sparks flying through Isak's body. 

They spent the rest of the night at the table, Even quizzing Isak, gazes lingering and their feet never not touching. Isak got a six on the test.

Two days ago Isak came back from school a bit earlier than usual. He heard the sound of the radio coming from the kitchen. When entering he found Even in the middle of baking. And as if that hadn't been shocking enough Even opened his mouth and flirtatiously said "Hey baby, did you have a good day at school?". Isak hadn't known what to respond with so he did the only thing his brain could come up with. He walked over to the bag of flour, grabbed a handful and flung it at Even's face. Even had laughed and cussed at him before he threw a handful of flour his way. A massive flour fight had erupted.

Yesterday Even worked late at the coffee shop, something about doing inventory. Isak had tried his best to stay awake until Even got home, but the warmth of the blanket and the softness from the pillow had slowly lulled him to sleep. He'd woken up when he heard the front door open, but his eyes had stayed shut. Quiet footsteps came to a stop next to where Isak was pretending to be asleep, only Even's breathing could be heard. When Even's hand had came down to brush through Isak's hair he had to try his hardest to control his body, relaxing so that Even would still think he was asleep. The hand came down to cup his jaw, a thumb slowly brushing over his cheek and Isak felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. Then Even's hand disappeared and Isak could hear the bedroom door close. Isak let out the breath he had been holding. Now he knew with certainty that Even felt the same about him as Isak felt about Even. 

Tonight they are making dinner together. Even was the one who knew how to cook, and he was good. Isak could barley use the toaster without burning the kitchen down. Even had put him on chopping duty, trusting him with the knife after some convincing from Isak. Even moved around the kitchen with ease, stirring in pots and setting the small table while sipping a beer. Isak was just done with the tomatoes, putting the knife down and picking his beer up when he felt a hand on his waist. His heart stopped when he felt Even's warm breath at his neck. Without realizing it, Isak leaned into Even's touch, Isak's back meeting Even's chest. Isak felt like he would die, or at least faint, from the closeness. Even reached up and picked down a bowl from the cupboard and with a small squeeze his hand left Isak's waist as he stepped away. It all happen within seconds but Isak could swear it was the longest seconds ever. Their eyes met and Isak could see that Even knew exactly what his touch made Isak feel. 

They sit down to eat and conversation flows easily. Isak tells him about the last conversation with his dad and how he had apologized for leaving Isak behind. Isak was still angry with him and Even said he understood but was proud of him for calling his dad anyway. At that Isak blushed. Isak's dad had promised that he'd take responsibility for mom, that wasn't Isak's job. "...and I told him I would visit mom soon," Isak finishes.

The pasta tastes amazing and Isak makes sure Even knows it. "Well, of course it is." Even smiles with a raise of his eyebrows. "I wasn't gonna wine and dine you with mediocre food."

"Oh, so that's what this is? Fancy food and candles... Is this a date Bech Næsheim?" Isak glances up and meets Even's eyes. A warm feeling spreads through his body. 

"Yeah, i would like it to be. Is that okay?" 

Isak nods slowly. Their gazes never break, the atmosphere is a little bit tense, but not in a bad way. Even reaches out to Isak's hand on the table and interwinds their fingers, his thumb brushing over Isak's. Isak wonders how such a simple gesture can be so intimate. They sit like that, green eyes staring into blue and hands connected, for a while. Isak can see the naked honesty in Even's eyes, everything he is feeling on display. He hopes Even sees the same in Isak's eyes. Then they continue to eat, telling the other about their day. Conversation as easy as before, but now with the closeness between them really acknowledged. 

A bit later Isak is doing the dishes. Even sitting on the counter behind him telling a story about how a co-worker was hit on by a customer at work earlier that day.

"...so the man just kept hitting on Linn, I swear she had politely told him like ten times she wasn't interested, and then, all of a sudden, I could just see how snapped. So when she poured his coffee, he was looking the other way, she filled like half the cup with used coffee-grounds, filled it up with coffee, put the lid on and then sent him away with the sweetest smile!" Even laughs. "I wish we could have seen his face when he took a drink from the cup, I bet the message hit home then."

Isak can't help laughing along, Even's hands gesturing as he talks. "Is that what you would have done if I came in, shamelessly flirting with you, at work?" Isak says, light and laughter in his voice. 

"Oh, you my dear, are not smooth enough to shamelessly flirt," Even counters.

"Me?" Isak says. "I'm the fucking master at shameless flirting! No one can beat me at it! You should see me when..." Isak's rant is cut short when he feels Even press up against his back, his hands coming to rest at Isak's hips, fingers drawing small circles there. 

A shiver runs through Isak's body as Even hums into his ear. "Yeah, is that so.."

"Mhm," is all Isak is able to say, his head tilting as Even's lips ghost against the spot behind his ear and down his jaw. 

"Then let me hear it," Even breaths into Isak's ear. 

A new found confidence taking over, Isak turns around in Even's embrace and backs them into the counter that Even was sitting on just a minute earlier. His hands finding their way to the back of Even's neck, playing with the soft hair. "How about I show you instead, would that be okay?" Isak feels a throaty breath leave Even and then their lips meet. 

The kiss slow and soft. Isak pulls back and rests their foreheads together, their noses brushing softly in a eskimo kiss. Even tilts his head to the side and lays small kisses wherever his lips land. Isak lets out a shaky breath and laughs quietly, happily. He feels Even smile against his cheek. Their lips meet again, there's a bit more heat in the kiss this time but it is still as sweet. When they pull back Isak opens his eyes and he can't help the giggle that escapes him when he sees the ridiculous smile on Even's face. "So, do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight too?" Isak teases.

Even just rolls his eyes hand takes Isak's hand, walking towards the bedroom. "You are never sleeping on the couch again, unless I sleep there too."

Isak squeezes Even's hand and follows him with out any doubts for the second time in two weeks, but this time he knows that he won't freak out the morning after.


End file.
